the butterfly effect fan fiction
by LIU Haitong
Summary: hi


Fan fiction about the butterfly effect

Evan Kelly Tommy Lenny

CH1

Evan haven't slept well for many days. In the dark room, he is trying to relax himself. Watching the white celling, he lays down his head on his hands with soft pillow. Why he always has memory loss recently and then some strange things happened after that: Drawing a picture with bleeding knife, Taking a knife. Doctors can not explain his situation, all of his check are normal. He is only 7 years old, too young to find out the answer. He feels like there grows lots of weed on his bed. The sound of insect should make the peaceful night more harmonious, but that is just like a group of constructional force is drilling the wall of his room. He remembers that the doctor ask him to keep a dairy, especially ask him to do that once he has a memory lost. "What about the memory I lost before?" Evan feels that he has used all of his energy. He does not want to move any parts of his body, not because he is tired. Suspiring is the only thing he wants do to let him feel better. " Never mind , I should be stronger. I do not want my mom feel bad. She has already lose my dad. I will make up my dairy which I should write before." After making that decision, Evan feels much better, and he feels so comfortable that sleepy time finally comes to meet him. "I will have a good dream." His smiling mouse radian is like a upside-down mountain. The voice of his breathing as if has cooperate with "tick tock" horologe on his bedside. The night will be end.

This is the third time that Evan has time travel. The first time, his beloved Kelly is alive and they has lived together in the college life. He had to travel back to change the past again because he had ignore about Kelly's brother Tommy and killed him by accident. He was putted into a jail and it was not easy for him to had time travel for the second time. However, for the second and third time, he also can not change the past perfectly. This is the third time now and he becomes a disabled man, because he rushed to the detonator to protect a infant and its mother. His girl friend now has fells in love with his childhood friend- Lanny. At this time travel he knows although blows up his arms, but he makes Tommy and Lanny have a bright future at last. However, the most flagrant thing is that he lost his girl Kelly. Evan comes alone try to drown himself because he knows that everyone has a good life right now, but Tommy finds him in time and quickly turns off the tap.

"Now you guys finally be alright." Evan says with tears in his eyes.

"I could not even fucking kill my self!" His voice is trembling, not as calm as his face and eyes. A drop of naughty water is gliding from his hair to his eyelid, but Evan can do nothing except closing his eyes.

"I hate my self!" The voice is coming from his deep inside world. He knows he does not want his state disturb other people.

"It is alright. Everything will be fine." Tommy shows bewilderment that he does not know how to comfort his friend. It wastes a lot of time to realize he should give Evan a hug. Holding Evan and using another hand to hold Evan's hand. Tommy does not know what is wrong with Evan. Since yesterday, Evan's behavior changed a lot, as if he is not the Evan he knows in recent 10 years. He remembers that it is Evan who always encourages him how to attend college activities and teach the meaning of life. Tommy is scared but he tries to keep calm and pull Evan out from the bathtub.

After that event, Lenny pays much more attention on his best childhood friend. Evan can not find a chance to slip away from the dormitory and kill himself. When Evan gets up in the midnight. The night is full of darkness. Evan opens his eyes but he could not see anything. He holds his breath because the night is so quietness, as if a crash of a needle can scare people. He turns around and put his feet down. Trying to keep balance without arms takes lots of time, but when Evan hears Lanny's organized snore, a sense of comfortable comes to him. Just a few steps distance, Evan finally gets to the door. When he moves forward, one of his foot touches a soft thing. Evan's heart beats gets faster. "What's that?" He can not remember any thing near the door. He stretch out his feet to "see" that thing only finds that the room was blocked by heavy sofa. He tries to move it but failed. His ability is too weak now. He could do anything except making sofa produce big noise.

"Who is there!" Lanny hastily wakes up and picks up the flashlight beside the pillow. Suddenly, a strong light shines on Evan's face. Evan waves his arms to block the light, but it does not use because he does not have arms anymore.

"Oh, Evan. It's you. What are you doing?" Lanny's mood calms down and he turns light away from Evan,

"Eh, I was a little thirstily, and I.. I was looking for water. It's alright. I am fine now."Evan tries to pretend be cool, in fact, he is scared to death by that immediate shock .

"Oh, I can help you." Lanny uses his arms to supports himself and wants to get out of the bed.

"No, no need." Evan immediately stops Lanny.

"I have just finished. Now I will go to sleep." Evan goes toward to bed and jumps on bed and lies down.

"Good night Lanny." With his back to Lanny, Evan close his eyes and have a long long deep breath.

"Ok, have a dice dream." Lanny turns over and soon falls asleep.

Evan shakes his head and fails to rub his dry eyes with using his hands. He can not sleep anymore. he wants goes back to the insomnic night when he was 7. At least he won't suffer these pians.

"I know that I will never see you if I live with my mom when I was a kid." Kelly's word touched Evan when he got that news before they got to class. He always wondered why Kelly and her brother lives with his bad temper father rather than live with mom when their parents got a divorce. Now, lying on the bed, Evan starts to clear up his whole memory.

Before Evan found the ability to have time travel and changed the past, their childhood was awful. Tommy and Kelly was suffer from their pedophilia father. And their adolescence was decadent. Tommy became a guy who had mad violence. He instigated young Lanny blow up neighbor's mailbox with a detonator Tommy stole from his father. That explosion killed a infant and its mother who was going to get the mail. They did not tell anybody and that event was over. But after Tommy saw Evan kissed with Kelly, he burn Evan's to death. Tommy threatened and intimidated Lanny who are trying help the dog to escape. Lanny got heart hit and become a psychopath. Evan's mother took him away and they left that place. When Evan became a top student in the college, he got the news that Kelly suicide she ended her trouble by suicide. And about at that time, Evan found the way to have time travel- Reading the dairy he wrote.

"It is time to make a flawless plan" Evan makes a big decision. And then he is lost in thought. The night seems very longer.

CH2

Time flies, when Evan comes back from ruminate, the dark is gone away.

First of sunshine shines on Evan's face. Although the light is dazzling, Evan still feels good. He believes that today is a good day to change.

Last night he remember before the 7 year old Evan came to his father, he wrote a dairy. He is sure that dairy exists, because at that time he had the ability to keep a dairy. He was not a handicapped at that time.

"Yes! The only way is to get help from my father!" Evan screams out and jumps out from the bed.

"Oh...What? Your...father?" Lanny is woken up by Evan and complain. Evan knows from now on, his father has been death for almost 10 years. Evan knows first time he had time travel, he was so proud and so confident. He promised to his father he can make all things well with contempt about his father's warning. And at last, his father was attacked by jailer because his father wanted to stopped Evan by killing him. That was an accident. His father's injuries is too heavy and that caused him to death.

He got the reason that his father was sent to bedlam is that his father was crazy always because he always had strang behavior. And as far as Evan knows, his grandfather also had the strange illness.

But this time, Evan will be much more careful.

"Hey, Lanny." Evan tentatively with a big smile on his face.

"What's up bro?" Lanny's face is strange. He keeps one eye big and the other small. He is surprised to see Evan's positive state.

"Can you do me a favor? Help me to pick out my diary from my sorting box which is under my bed?"

"Sure." Lanny knows he should say everything carefully avoid hurting Evan's heart, so he does not ask why Evan wants to do that.

Lanny blows away the dust on the diary. That is like a explosion of a small boob.

When Evan opens his eyes, he finds he is seating in a close room. His father looks jaded, he has messy hair. Evan knows that his father has take tranquilizer before the meet. His father is using gracious sight to look his own son. Evan feels that is great.

" Hey father, I am the Evan from future right now."

His father gets a shock, Evan can see that from his father's fishy eyes. But then his father calm down.

"I knew you will become to me someday." His father sigh when he says that. " I do not want you to do that stupid things. You are follow the same old disastrous road what I have already make." His father puts hands on his brow ridge. It looks like he is doing pray.

"Having you ever tried having 2 time travel at once?" Evan seriously says out with confidence.

"Father, I very clearly know we both fail to make our life better, but we can not give up trying even we may make our lives worse. Because we still get chance to win."

"I can not make decision right now, it is too accidentally."

"Father, I become a handicapped, and my mother is dying. She is worried about me when I was injured from the event and she is addicted to cigarette since then. She wants to kill the pain from my injury by cigarette, but now she is killing by that." Evan could not help sobbing. He is regret for his precipitance for changing the past.

"Do worry, son. Your father will help you to change the world, even sacrifice my self!"

Evan takes out a video, which records Evan's 3 year-old birthday. Also his father is helping him blowing the candle. Evan says to jailer to handle a application that he wants to share a video with his father, and of course, the jailer agrees that.

Evan and his father look at each other with a fullhearted smell.

They start watching the video, and suddenly they find the whole world is shaking and changing.

Evan told to his father everything he knows and then they start to make plan.


End file.
